


Dealing with Children

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [24]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Coloring, Cute, F/M, small child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Lucy and Wyatt come back from mission and find a little girl in the bunker. She seems to know both of them, but who she was.





	Dealing with Children

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys.

Lucy and Wyatt stepped off the lifeboat, she adjusted her hooped skirt as she took Wyatt’s hand as she stepped down on to the steel platform. Rufus was in front of them mumbling about lifeboat and how he had to run a bunch of texts. This last mission was success as they saved history and made it out alive. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, a small girl with a French braid comes running around the corner.

“Auntie Lucy, Auntie Lucy,” The little girl ran up to her and wrapped her arms around Lucy’s bottom half. “You’re back already.” Lucy looked at Wyatt, he shrugged as Lucy looked down at the little girl again.

“Umm, hi. You know me?” Lucy said as the little girl detached herself from Lucy and put her hands on her hips. She was about 7 or 8 years old, she was wearing a skirt with leggings and a shirt saying I heart my books.

“Of course, I know you Auntie Lucy. Mom said you would be coming back soon. She brought me along, so you can continue to teach me about history, I love spending time with you. I learn cool things when we spend time together.” She clapped her hands together.

“Wow, she’s like you but mini size.” Wyatt said under his breath. Lucy shot him a look and he whipped his hands up in surrender.

“Umm, okay.” Lucy was completely lost, she didn’t know who this kid was or how she became Auntie Lucy.

“Hey, kid,” Wyatt knew Lucy was trying to figure out what was going on. He crouched down to catch the little girl’s attention. “Why don’t we let Lucy get changed out of this big dress and you let show me what you were doing before came back.” He looked up at Lucy and she nodded, looking back to the little girl. 

“Okay, Mr. Logan,” she smiled up at the soldier. She grabbed on to Wyatt’s hand and pulled him towards the common area. Wyatt looked back and smiled as Lucy mouthed ‘Thank you’ and she took off towards the changing area. She could hear Wyatt and the little girl talking loudly. 

A few minutes later, she walked back in to the common room, she quickly showered and changed into modern clothes. Walking about into the common area and stopped. Wyatt and the little girl were sitting by the table, hunched over looking at something. 

Lucy leaned against the wall and watched as the 2 of them reached to grab a couple of pencil crayons and started colouring paper on the table. Wyatt smiled as he watched the little girl colour very attentively, then goes in to colour a small part of the paper. He stops and looks up to catch Lucy’s eye. Giving her a small as he goes back to colouring the paper. Something warm rushed over Lucy as she continued to watch the two of them.

“As much as she loves you, Lucy. For some reason Wyatt always has a way with Olivia.” Agent Christopher spoke as she walked up beside her and stood looking at the two of them at the table. 

“Olivia…but she was older.” Lucy turned Agent Christopher with her eyebrow raised.

“No, Michelle and I adopted her when she was 6 months old. She’s 7 now, almost 8. Remember her party…” She stopped and looked at Lucy. “The timeline changed, didn’t it?” 

“Umm…Yeah,” Lucy frowned. “The last time I saw Olivia, well she was about 7 years older.”

“Oh…but as long as I didn’t lose my three kids. Olivia, Mark and Fran.”

“Actually…you had two in the old timeline, so you gained one.” Lucy turned her head and smiled at her boss. Crossing her arms and turned her back to Wyatt and Olivia. 

“Good,” Agent Christopher walked towards the table as Olivia saw her mom then Lucy. Olivia smiled as she snuggled in Wyatt’s side as her mother squatted down to see what they were doing. 

Later that night, Lucy dreamt about Wyatt and a little girl that looked different from Olivia were running around a fenced yard. The little girl yelled ‘Daddy’ and Wyatt picked her up and swung her around in the air. She was watching from the deck the little girl looked over and yelled ‘Mommy’. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at the ceiling. Taking a huge breath, “What the hell was that?”. Shaking her head and turned over to face the grey wall, a small smile appeared on her as she thought about how much that dream seemed so real and it felt so right.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww so cute, right!


End file.
